


Stiles never meant it as a joke

by Jerk_bitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Pining, Scott McCall Loves Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Loves Scott McCall, Tired Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf hickeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerk_bitch/pseuds/Jerk_bitch
Summary: Stiles hadn’t been kidding when he asked Scott to make out
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 184





	Stiles never meant it as a joke

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I recently started watching Teen Wolf and I am obsessed with Sciles. They are my everything and I just had to write a little something for them.

Stiles hadn’t been kidding when he asked Scott to make out, but he knew that’s the way he would take it. Even still there was a small satisfaction in getting to say exactly what he wanted. Just once he wished that Scott would look at him and really see him. The ache he feels is so deep he could lose himself in it. 

Scott has never been the most observant person, but Stiles still can’t believe that he doesn’t see the longing that must be showing on his face every time they are together. Or Stiles must be a much better actor than he thought, honestly he deserves an Oscar for this performance. 

It finally comes to a head when they are studying in Stiles’ room. Scott is really trying to fix up his grades and get his life back on track. Stiles set his notes down five minutes ago, he is resting his chin in his right hand and he’s looking at Scott like he always does when he’s not watching. Scott is bent over his notes, sitting in the middle of Stiles’ bed, absentmindedly sucking on the end of a pen. A year ago just the sight would make Stiles rock hard, as it is he is only half hard. He had to develop some kind of tolerance with how often they are around each other. 

Scott looks up his mouth already beginning to form Stiles’ name but the word never actually makes it past his lips. Stiles didn’t even try to hide the fact that he has been staring normally he would just turn away and start babbling about something to shift Scott’s attention. He is just so tired though and he doesn’t want it to just be a joke they both shrug off. For one of the very few times in his life Stiles stays quiet. Scott’s eyebrows have furrowed and he is definitely using his werewolf senses to detect the shift in the air. Stiles sees the confusion playing across his face then his eyes widen when he finally gets it. 

“Stiles,” Scott’s voice rasps out as though he has been screaming for hours. 

“Scott,” Stiles’ voice comes out pretty matter of factly as if there is nothing amiss, but he can’t keep his tongue from running across his lips as he waits for a response. Scott’s eyes track the movement and Stiles catches Scott’s eyes trying to figure out if maybe he isn’t alone in this. Scott’s eyes are gold and he is biting his lower lips, his pupils are dilated and he looks like every wet dream that Stiles has ever had. 

Scott opens his mouth but closes before the first syllable can even form. Stiles hasn’t taken his eyes off him so he isn’t surprised when he ends up right in front of him even though he obviously used a bit of werewolf speed. Stiles cranes his head and there’s a shock of arousal looking up at Scott when usually it’s the other way around. Scott’s hand is flexing at his side and Stiles just knows that he wants to reach out but something is troubling him. Probably something that has dark hair, an aim to kill for, and the only thing that Stiles ever hears him talk about. 

Stiles really doesn’t want to deal with this right now, he moves to stand up and go to the bathroom, cool off and they can act like nothing happened. Scott’s hand stops him before he even manages to make it five paces. Stiles lets his eyes close, not even moving a bit but he still can sense Scott moving in front of him blocking the way to the bathroom. Scott’s hand cups his jaw and Stiles is so exhausted at this point that he just says, “If you don’t mean this you better go now,” and then he kisses him. 

A low whimper escapes from Stiles throat when he feels Scott’s tongue licking at his bottom lip. He opens up while his hands grab the collar of Scott’s shirt and pulls him forward so that his body is pinning Stiles to the wall. Scott invaded all of his senses and Stiles had never felt happier in his entire life. Scott grabbed Stiles’ chin and pulled it roughly to the side so he could mark his neck. Stiles let out a low whimpering moan when he felt teeth biting his pulse point. In this moment he hated that Scott was a werewolf because otherwise he would be able to mark him as well. Scott must have sensed his frustration cause he pulled back and looked at Stiles, pupils blown and a questioning look on his face. 

“Is this okay?” Scott asks, looking a bit self conscious. 

“Yeah, just wish you didn’t heal so fast.” Scott’s eyebrows raise a bit and he smirks before reaching down to his bag on the ground. He holds up a small vial with a triumph expression. 

“Why do you have wolfsbane on you?” 

“With all the fucking werewolfs after us all the time it seemed like a good idea to always have some on hand. But with this you can give a hickey.”

“Dude, that shit will hurt no way.” 

Scott invades his personal space again crowding him back against the wall. “Stiles please, I want it.” His voice had dropped at least an octave and Stiles was only human after all he nodded his acquiesce and held out a hand for the vial. Stiles didn’t even need Scott to tell him what to do with it. Somehow he knew instinctively exactly what he needed to do. He put some of the wolfsbane on his teeth, using his hand to cradle Scott’s head and sink his teeth into the crook of his neck. Right where the heartbeat was going wild with excitement. He made sure that all the wolfsbane had been transferred to the skin before he started to suck. Scott let out a couple of groans but nothing to suggest that he’s in pain like when he got his tattoo. Stiles smiles against his skin wondering if the difference is because it’s him and there has always been something magical about the two of them even before Scott got bitten. 

Scott keeps his self control for a very impressive five minutes before he has Stiles pinned to the bed, eyes glowing gold. Scott kisses him so forcefully that Stiles can feel the heat of it throughout his whole body. When they pull back slightly Scott’s eyes are back to deep brown and he has a look on his face that Stiles would find chilling if he wasn’t sure that he was wearing the exact same one. Scott licks his way from Stiles’ collarbone until he gets to his pulse point, he waits silently asking if he can continue what he started earlier.

“Fuck yes Scott,” he has barley finished speaking before there is teeth and sucking and Stiles thinks he could come just from this. Thankfully Scott seems determined that they actually touch first and if Stiles’ mouth waters just at the thought of Scott’s dick well he can’t really be held accountable. Scott is pulling his pants down and Stiles knows that he has never been harder in his entire life. Stiles all but tries to rip Scott’s off, he knows it makes him look a little desperate but he has wanted Scott as long as he’s known what wanting is. Finally they are both down to nothing but their skin and Stiles wishes he was some kind of artist so he could capture the beauty that is Scott McCall. Stiles’ hooks his leg over Scott’s and flips them, it is much easier than he expected. He sees the blush dancing across Scott’s face and realizes that he had been too busy looking at Stiles to realize that he got flipped. Stiles wishes he wasn’t so on edge, he would love to draw this out and hear every single whimper he could possibly eke out of Scott. But he is on the edge, they both are so he grabs the bottle of lube sitting on top of his nightstand and pours some onto Scott’s cock and then his. He settles his hips above Scott and the slide of their cocks together feels as though nothing in the world could ever go wrong again. 

“Holy fucking shit,” Scott groans canting his hips up towards Stiles, moaning so loudly that Stiles is worried the pack will hear them no matter where in town they are. Stiles is too far gone to really put much thought into especially when he feels Scott’s legs wrapping around his lower back, their cocks are rubbing together with the perfect amount of pressure. 

“Scott, I’m going to… I can’t stop.” Stiles feels a few tears welling up in his eyes. He never thought you could feel pleasure so intense it breaks your heart. 

“Fuck Stiles, c’mon with me right now.” Scott says, and then he comes like a rocket. Stiles comes right along with him and tries to angle himself so he lands next to Scott instead of on top of him. Stiles comes to a few moments later when he feels a cool wash rag running along his cock and stomach. He finds Scott’s eyes and the love he sees there relaxes any doubts that had started to spring up. 

“Hey,” Stiles says softly, a small smile spreading across his face.

“Hey,” Scott replies just as easily but the smile doesn’t quite make it fully before there is a wince.

“What is it?”

“Well, your neck is kinda…” He trails off getting up and grabbing his phone instead. He opens the camera app and hands it off to Stiles, ringing the wash rag in his hands, with a look that says he expects to be yelled at. Stiles looks in the camera and okay yeah its really big and a dark purple but it honestly looks just like any other hickey he’s ever seen, then remembering he lets his eyes slide to Scott’s neck and there is an almost identical hickey. 

“Do you think it’s permanent?” Stiles asks and his voice is a steady calm that seems to reanimate Scott at least enough for him to sit back down on the bed. 

“I don’t know, I think it would heal a bit, it won’t be so dark but it’s pretty much a mirror image of mine. I think you might have it forever.” Stiles can tell Scott is really upset so he tampers down the impulse to laugh and places a hand under Scott’s chin pulling him to face Stiles.

“Scott McCall, I have been in love with you for so long that some say it outlasts the moon and the stars so when I say that I genuinely love that I have your mark until the end of my days, I mean it.” Scott looks at him and Stiles can tell he is combing over their shared history in his head, new meaning being added to a hundred different moments. 

“You didn’t say anything,” Scott says, sounding hurt.

“Once I realized what it meant, you had just gotten bitten, and then there was Allison. I couldn’t just be like, ‘Scott I know that your having a hard time with Derrick and the fact that your girlfriend’s family would kill you if they could but I am in love with you.’”

“Yeah I guess the timing would have been bad but Stiles, fuck don’t you know that is has been the same for me.” And for the first time that night Stiles had absolutely nothing to say. He felt as though a thief had stolen his tongue right out of his mouth, he kept trying to say something but no matter what nothing came out. 

“Stiles, Allison was never the anchor, it has always been you. I never told you because you always talked about Lydia and I just thought that if I said something, it would fuck up what we do have. I would rather have lived like that all my life than lose you for good. You are the reason I can get up and face the day because I know that no matter what you will be right there beside me. Stiles I am so stupidly in love with you.”

And after that there is no talking for the rest of the night, just the sounds of two boys desperately in love finally being able to show it.


End file.
